1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to package design, more particularly to a freestanding portable table lamp package for product display.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Current packaging methods for portable table lamps include completely enclosing the lamp within a cardboard box, enclosing the lamp partially in a box, often referred to as a "window box," or completely eliminating the box and simply placing the lamp loosely on the shelf.
Portable lamps packaged for retail sale in a completely enclosed box or "window box" generally have some type of photograph or descriptive text representing the item within. Portable lamps are either packaged with a shade chosen by the manufacturer or without a shade, allowing the customer to choose their own.
There are several inherent problems with these traditional methods of packaging. First, by completely enclosing the portable table lamp in a box, the customer is unable to fully view the true color or finish and shape of the lamp and must rely solely on the accuracy of the photo and accompanying text to describe the item. Many customers find this objectionable and therefore open the box and remove the lamp to get a positive view of the lamp. This often results in damaging the product, losing parts, etc., or making the item unfit for sale should they choose not to purchase the item.
Additionally, if the shade is sold separately, it is very difficult for the customer to visualize the complete lamp because the top (socket and neck) and bottom (base) are covered. This is generally due to the extra packaging material necessary to protect the lamp base during shipping.
More importantly, it is virtually impossible for the customer to select a properly sized shade for the table lamp without removing the lamp from the box and "trying on" several shades. This is critical, not only for the aesthetics of the table lamp, but the safety of the unit as a whole. An improperly sized shade (i.e., smaller than safely allowed by U.L. standards) can cause the shade to overheat and catch fire.
Secondly, typical window box types of packaging also have the same problems as an enclosed box package when trying to select an appropriate shade. While this type of packaging does make visible much of the lamp, giving the customer a more accurate description of most of the lamp, it still covers much of the neck and socket which makes it difficult to select an appropriate shade. Additionally, this type of packaging does not allow the customer to view the full side profile of the table lamp and, in some cases, the base of the lamp. This is particularly important with table lamps of an irregular shape.
Enclosed boxes and window boxes are constructed the way they are in order to pass "drop test" requirements by retail establishments in an effort to protect the lamp during shipping. Due to the extra cardboard, Styrofoam or other packaging materials necessary to accomplish this, the end result is a large box that takes up a lot of valuable shelf space, makes it difficult for the customer to carry and transport the box due to its bulkiness, and requires the customer to dispose of the excess packaging materials which contributes to the environmental problems of wasted resources and crowded landfills.
Thirdly, portable lamps placed loosely on a shelf are far more susceptible to damage. They are easily tipped over, resulting in broken bases, sockets, bent harps, etc. Cords are often tangled with other lamps which adds to the confusion. Lamps packaged using this method are often in disarray and do not present themselves well to the customer because they do not have flat sides making them difficult to line up on the shelf and keep organized.
There is a need for a type of packaging that will allow the customer to see the entire lamp from one view angle without damaging the product or losing elements of the product while opening the package, that will allow the customer to effectively try on various shades, protect the lamp from damage during shipping and while on the shelf, and present the product well in an organized fashion to the customer.